Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Azura's adventures
by Azura Racon
Summary: Two friends from the future wind up on a beach with no memory. They team up with Kaizer, the Celebi, And form an Exploration team, Team e forces of evil won't stand a chance!
1. We Awaken

**Chapter One**

**We Awaken**

A young Celebi walks up to a building on a cliff shaped like a wigglytuff's head.

"Here it is... W-wigglytuff's Guild..." He clears his throat. "Come on, Kaizer. You can do this..."

He steps on a grate in the ground in front of him.

_**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" **_A voice yells out from far beneath the Grate.

"What the?" Kaizer says, jumping back a little.

_**"WHO IS IT, SCOUT DIGLETT!"**_ A Second voice yells.

_**"THE FOOTPRINT IS CELEBI'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS CELEBI'S!"**_

"Ahh!" Kaizer flies off the grate in fear and flies all the way back to the beach, passing a small town on the way. _Treasure town... Home of the Explorers... I wish I were brave enough to become one..._He looks up and sees an Unconscious Pikachu on the beach. "Uh oh!" He flies down next to the pikach and shakes him. "Pikachu! Mister Pikachu! Wake up!"

That's where I come in. See that Pikachu lying with his face in the Sand? That's me.

When I come to, I hear someone telling someone to get up. "Pikachu! Pikachu, are you okay!"

"Heh. Never seen a Talking Celebi before." I mutter. I look up and see a Celeb looking down at me.

"I've never seen a talking Pikachu before, Either." The Celebi says.

"What are you talking abo-" I look at my reflection in the water. He's right. I am a Pikachu. "WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW WHY!"

"You sure are a strange one!" The Celebi says. "My name's Kaizer."

"My name's..." I find it hard to remember my name. "Azura." Nearby, I hear a familiar Voice Groan.

"What happened...?" the voice says. I look over and see a Totodile stiring a few feet away.

"You okay?" I ask the Pokemon.

"I thinks so..." He says.

_That voice sounds so Familiar... _Finally it hits me. "Hey, Cameran! Is That you!"

"How do you know my name? And How are you talking? You're a Pokemon!"

"It's me; Azura." I say. "And like you should be talking! You're a Totodile!"

"A what, now?" Cameran looks at his reflection in the water. "**WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW WHY!" **When he finally calms down, he says "Hmm... I wonder..."

"Now what is he up to?..." I say to myself.

"**DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS!" **He tries to use Water gun, but uses Bubble instead."BUBBLE! SON OF A- Wait... this is a kid's story." We all hear Something break far away.

"Those bubbles sure are pretty..." Celebi says to no one in particular.

"Who's he?" Cameran asks as he walks over to us.

"THis is Kaiser." I say, introducing the soon-to-be-flattened Celebi.

...

*AHEM* SOON-TO-BE-FLATTENED.

Two

Pokemon slam into Kaizer.

That's better.

"What the!" KAzer Shouts as he flies through the air before faceplantion in the sand. (Facesand! When Facepalm's not enough!) As he impacts, something flies off from around his neck.

"This looks valuable." One of the Pokemon, a Pikachu, says as she walks over to the crash site and picks up the dropped Item.

"Give that back!" Kaizer yells when he finally gets his head out from underneath the sand.

"Not a chance!" The other, a male Elekid says.

The destructive Duo then run into a cave at the end of the Beach.

"Dang it..." Kaizer says. "That was my personal Treasure.

"Well, then," I say, "Let's get it back!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR TINY MIND!" Kaizer yells. "They went inside a Mystery Dungeon!"

"Then, me and Cameran will get it back then." I say. Me and Cameran then follow the two other Pokemon into the Cave.

"I can't let them go alone..." Kazer says after a few seconds. He then follows close behind.

To be Continued...

A/N Hope you guys like it! This is much better than the Original Manuscript. Check often for updates! Pleas review!

_Ashurathehedgehog1996_


	2. The Beach Cave

**Chapter 2**

**The Beach Cave**

Kaizer catches up with us as we enter the cave. As we look around, we see miniature waterfalls and small pools od crystal clear water. intricate stalagmites that almost look like spiraled staircases to no where rise from the cave floor.

"See?" I say to Kaizer. "This place isn't so bad, now is it?"

"It's beautiful..." Kaizer says. "The entire cave looks like it's shining."

"What do you think, Cameran?" I say turning to my old friend. When I look at him, he has fallen asleep in a pool of water. "Just... Just Fail."

"Hey.. Azura, right?" Kaizer says. I nod. "So are you from around here?"

"No." I say. "At least, I don't think so..."

"You mean you don't know?"

"I can't exactly remember much."

"We can talk more about this later!" Kaizer says, turning around. "We've got company!"

I turn around just in time to get tackled by a shellos. I jump back onto my feet and jump up. "TACKLE ATTACK!" I yell as is send myself flying at the shelos. Our Heads slam into one another. "... GYAAAAGH! WHAT WAS I THINKING!" I yell, with my hands on top of my head, the pain almost unbearable. "W-well, at least I managed to Knock out the Shelos..." I say, looking at the unconscious Pokemon. I look up and see a Slowpoke charging at me. (How's that for an Oxymoron?) "Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah!" I flinch and Electricity is shot from my cheeks, electrocuting the Slowpoke. "What the?"

"You must have leveled up!" Kaizer says.

"Leveled up...?" I ask

"When ever a Pokemon wins a battle, It gains experience. Sometimes it will level up and learn a new move.

"Oh." I look over to see Cameran walking towards us.

"What did I miss?" He says sleepily.

After a few minutes, we find ourselves at the end of the cave.

"Everyone ready?" I ask as we got to the entrance to the final part of the cave

"Yeah." Cameran says.

"Y-yeah." Kaizer replies, shivering a little.

We all enter the room together.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!" I yell to the Pikachu and Elekid who were waiting in the room. "GIVE KAIZER BACK HIS PERSONAL TRASURE!"

"Treasure?" THe Pikachu says. "So this does have some Ne wa to it..."

(Ne wa [Japanese] Value)

"Oops." I say. "Sorry, Kaizer"

"Just give it back!" Cameran says. "And we wont have to hurt you!"

"You! Hurt us?" The elekid remarks. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Tell you what." The Pikachu says. "BEat us in battle, and we'll give you back your presious Takara." (Takara: Treasure)

"Alright then!" I say. "PREPARE TO LOSE!"

I start running towards the Pikachu. "Let's see how you like my Tackle attack!"

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" the Pikachu says, using Double team.

_Crud! Which one is it! _I stop and look around at all the afterimages created by the Pikachu

**"TOO SLOW!" **She yells, slamming into me from behind. I land flat on my back, the wind knocked out of me. "Now to Finish you o-" Cameran Knocks her aside.

"**IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!" **He yells, using Water Gun this time. The Pikachu is sent crashing into a stone in the wall that seemed to be made of solidified lightning. "That probably isn't good..." Cameran says as the Pikachu begins to glow.

"Looks like Volt's Finally evolving!" We hear Elekid say. Her body begins to turn red-orange, her ears curved, and her tail increased in length.

"Round two." Volt says after her transformation is complete.

"I'll hold her off!" Cameran says to me. "Go help Kaizer!"

"Right!" I say, leaving the Totodile to fend off the Newly-evolved Raichu.

Kaizer was being cornered by Elekid.

"The end Has come!" Elekid shouts.

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM!"** I shout, Pulling Elekid back and kicking him into a wall. He tries to get back up but seems unable to move.

"That must be your static ability." Kaizer explains. "I'll take it from here. **VINE WHIP!" **Several vines shoot out of the ground and smack into Elekid, sending him flying across the room into Volt. The two crash through the ceiling shouting **"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM AMP IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"** (Sparkle)

As I watch them fly, I here Kaizer start to chuckle. I start to as well, and before long, we're all on the ground laughing. After we all calm down, I speak up. "So, what was that Item they were after?"

Kaizer Immediately jumps up to his feet. "Oh no! Please tell me they didn't have it with them when they took off!"

Cameran gets up and walks over to the stone that caused Volt to evolve. "Amazing... It's a Giant Thunderstone..."

"How do you know what a Thunderstone is?" I ask.

"That's what it's called! I had no Idea!" Cameran says frantically. He looks down and sees a small stone-like object. "This looks like it has some sort of inscription." He says, picking it up. Kaizer runs over and snatches it out of his hand.

(This is the only time I'll put a particular song in. It just fits here so well www. youtube .com/watch?v=he-YaFwBbrQ)

"That's my personal treasure!" He uses the string attatched to it to hang it around his neck. "This is my relic fragment." He explains. "My dream is to someday find out what this fragment belongs to. This is why I want to form an Exploration team."

"A what?" Cameran and I ask

"An exploration Team is a group of pokemon who explore stragne places, finding treasure and helping Pokemon in need." The Celebi says, his eyes shining with pride. "But..." He looks down. "I've never been brave enough to make one..."

"Well then, We'll all go together!" I say.

"Really!" Kaizer asks.

"Sure." Cameran says.

"I step over to Kaizer's side. "After all, What are friends for?"

Kaizer's eyes begin to water. "Right."

**To be Continued...**

(Hope you guys like it! I think that song adds a bit of Pep to the story. Please review!)

_Ashura the Hedgehog 1995_


	3. The Guild

**Chapter 3**

**The Guild**

"C'mon, Guys!" Kaizer called out from the top of the Cliff. "You're taking forever!"

"Not all of us have wings!" Cameran shouted back.

"Well that's no excuse!" I called down to him. "I'm way farther than you are!" All that retort got me was a blast of water from behind, sending me falling down the steps. Or rather, it would have if Kaizer hadn't been there to catch me. "Heh. Thanks, Man."

"No problem."

A few minutes later, we had all assembled at the top of the cliff in front of a giant tent that looked like a Wigglytuff.

"So, you two used to be humans?" Kaizer asked.

"Yeah," I said, "But that's all I can remember."

"Well, if anyone can figure this out, it's Wigglytuff."

'I sure hope so…' I said to myself.

"Well." Kaizer said. "Here we go…"

He stepped on the Grate in front of the Wiggly-tent.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**" A voice shouted out from under the grate.

"_**IS IT THAT CELEBI AGAIN!**_" Another, Ear-piercing voice boomed out from a point underneath the ground. I flinched as the glass-shattering Sound Waves hit my eardrums like Animal, the Muppet hits his drums.

"Yes! But this time he has friends!"

"_**WELL THEN, STRANGERS, STEP ON THE GRATE OR YOU! SHALL! NOT! PASS!"**_

"Ow! You don't have to scream. It hurts my ears." Cameran and I exchanged a quick glance before I step on the grate.

"The Footprint is-" Before he finished, Cameran and I switched places. "Um I think it's-" We switched places again. "PROBABLY-" We switched places yet again. "STOP!" At that point, I put my left foot on the Grate and he put on his right foot. Kaizer fell over laughing.

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH!"**_ The Ridiculously Loud voice Shouted. _**"ONE AT A TIME!"**_

"MY EARS!" I said pulling my ears down to try to block out the Ear-splitting noise. Half-stepped, half-fell off the grate, allowing Cameran to place his other foot on it.

"The footprint is Totodile's!" Voice number one said.

"_**NOW THE OTHER!"**_ The Eighty-Decibel Voice number two said.

The loudness of his voice made me cringe, but I still managed to get myself to stand on the grate.

"The foot Print is… Hm… that's odd…"

"_**WHAT IS IT!"**_ number two shouted

"Well, the foot print resembles that of a Pikachu, but his foot has pads…"

"_**DISREGARD IT!"**_ The second voice shouts, once again shattering my eardrums. _**"YOU THREE MAY ENTER!"**_

"Well, this is further than I've eve gotten…" Kaizer said.

"Seriously?" Cameran said. "That's kinda path-" I cut Cameran off with a large blast of Electricity.

"You didn't have to do that. I know it's pathetic, Azura." Kaizer said.

"Let's not worry about the past" I said. "Look at me, I can't even remember it."

"Hopefully Wigglytuff can change that." Kaizer said.

"Are you going to stand around talking, or are we going inside?" Cameran said.

"Are you going to put out that fire on your tail, or are you just going to burn?" I respond

"Fire, what… FIRE!" Cameran shot a blast of water at his tail. Before turning away from us to face the entrance of the tent…

Revealing that his whole back was on fire.

"Um… Cameran…" I said. I'd have tapped him on the shoulder, but it was kinda on fire.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p>When we finally got Cameran's back extinguished, we went down into the main part of the Guild. The room was full of all different kinds of Pokémon going about their business.<p>

"Whoa… It's even more amazing than I had imagined…" Kaizer said in awe.

On either side of the room there were billboards with several pieces of paper tacked on to them. I guessed that they were all job requests that other Pokémon had sent in to the guild.

A Pichu and a charmeleon were looking at the board on the right side. "Hey, Sean, Check out the reward on this one!" The pichu said to the Charmeleon, Sean.

"Yeah, but that one's too easy, Noah." Sean said. "We need more of a challenge!"

On the other side, a Male Raichu and a female Pikachu were looking at the other job board. "Wow, this one lost a Mystic water, Cassie." The Raichu said.

"That's a pretty rare item. I can't imagine how he must be feeling." The Pikachu, Cassie, said

"Hello there!" a voice behind us said. We turned around to see a Chatot looking at us.

"Hi," Kaizer said. "And who are-"

"My name is Chatot Ask me anything about this guild and I will have the answer." The chatot said. "Now I must ask you to get off my lawn before I lay upon you the beating of a lifetime."

"B-but sir, we're here to form an Exploration Team!" Kaizer said.

"Well, then. That changes everything. I would like to retract my previous threat. Please, follow me!" Chatot led us to the second floor down. The only thing that really stood out was a large window on the right side of the wall with a door next to it. Towards the back wall there was a table with a Chimecho standing behind it, setting something up, though from the looks of it, what ever she was setting up would take a while.

Kaizer ran over to the Window on the right side. "Whoa! Two floors under and we can still see outside!"

"Of course." Chatot said. "The Guild is built into the side of a cliff" At that moment, we heard a loud voice coming from inside the room and then a suspiciously familiar looking Raichu and Elekid came flying out of the room.

"There's no defying her!" the Elekid said.

"Yeah!" The Raichu responded. "If we try to fight her, we'll be flattened!"

The two of them got up and ran out of the room without noticing us.

"Was that Volt?..." Kaizer said.

"I think so… What was she doing here?"

"Never mind those two ne'er do wells." Chatot said, leading us into the room. "Guildmaster? Guildmaster Wigglytuff?"

"Well, Hiya!" Wigglytuff said, turning to face us. "Always good to see new faces! And who might you three be?"

"Well, this is Azura," he said, pointing to me, "That's Cameran, and I'm Azura."

"And you're here to form an exploration team?" She asked us

"Yes, Ma'am." Kaizer said

"Not really," I said at the same time.

"_**WHAAAAT!"**_ Just about everyone in the room said at the same time.

"I really just came to get some answers." I told her.

I explained to her about my loss of memory and how all I remember about my past is being human before.

"Well, that sure is strange.." She said after a few moments of thinking. "I've never heard of such a case."

"Oh…" I said, my spirits dropping.

"Now don't get down on yourself." Kaizer said. "I'm sure everything will become clear in time."

"But until then, what will be the name of your Exploration Team?" Wigglytuff asked us.

"Name? Oops… I never thought of one.' He turned to me. "What do you think our name should be?"

I think for a few moments. "How about… The Time Squad!"

"Time squad? Yeah! That's a great name!"

"I love it!" Wigglytuff says.

"Uh oh!" Chatot says, bracing himself.

"What's going on?" I ask expecting to get attacked.

"Registering! Registering! ALL REGISTERED!" She said.

"_**LOOK OUT!"**_ We heard from down the hall. It sounded like the loud voice from earlier.

"**YOOM** _**TAAAAAAAH!**_" She yelled using Hyper Voice to raise her voice even more, sending all of us but Kaizer flying backwards.

"Whoa! Wigglytuff's Hyper Voice!" Kaizer said in awe. "I never thought I'd hear it in Person!"

"You are now an Exploration Team!" Wigglytuff said, tossing us each a small, Pokéball-shaped object with wings. "These are your Explorer badges. You are now Official Members of my Guild!"

"I-I don't believe it!" Kaizer said.

Out of the corner of my Eye, I saw Cameran wearing a ninja uniform.

"BELIEVE IT!" He said.

"I-I'm finally a member of the Guild!" Kaizer looked at me, his eyes filled with Pride and joy. "Thank you"

"We're a team now." I said

"And we gotta stick together" Cameran said, now short one Ninja Uniform.

"Yeah." Kaizer said.

We all raise our badges into the Air.

"TEAM TIME SQUAD!"

To Be Continued…

_Hi Guys! Sorry for the Long wait. I had the Chapter written, but just never got around to typing it until November 23. Hope you like it! Please give me your feedback! –Ashura the Hedgehog_


	4. The First Assignment

**Chapter Four**

**The First Assignment**

We were awakened the next morning by an Insanely loud Voice Screaming at us to get up.

**"HEY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE!"**

I shoot awake. "OW! My Ears!" I looked up and saw that it was a loudred yelling at me. "Dang that voice is ridiculously loud!"

"What!" Kaizer said, Temporarily deafened by the Loudred's voice.

"I SAID THAT VOICE IS REDICULOUSLY LOUD!" I Said.

"Ow!" Cameran said. "You Don't Have To Yell! The Loudred can do that for you!"

**"GOOD! YOU'RE UP! NOW GET OUT THERE OR YOU'LL MISS THE MORNING BRIEFING!"**

He walks out of the room, leaving us momentarily stunned.

"My ears are ringing." Kaizer said

"What did he mean by morning Briefing?" I asked. And then it hit us.

"The Guild!" Kaizer said, jumping to his feet and running out of the Room.

(A/N Typically an exploration team has two members, so Azura's room only has two beds. Cameran gets one and Kaizer and Azura share the other.)

Cameran and I run out after Kaizer to join the Briefing.

**"YOU'RE LATE, ROOKIES!"** Loudred yelled.

"Hush!" Chatot said. "You're voice is ridiculously loud!" Loudred merely grunted in response

Wigglytuff steps out of her Room. After a few moments of Silence, Chatot flew over to her.

"Um, Guildmaster?" Chatot asked.

"Zzzz…"

"she never ceases to amaze me…" The Riolu, Noah said.

"Thank you, Ma'am!" Chatot said. "We all value your… words of wisdom. Well, Off to work!" At this, Everyone goes their separate ways.

"Hello there, rookies." Sean, the Charmeleon from earlier said, walking up to us along with the Riolu, Noah. "Since this is your first day, Chatot assigned Noah and I to show you the ropes."

"I remember when I was in your shoes, not too long ago." Noah said. "But I had to figure things out on my own. It's a lot easier when there's someone to Guide you."

"Although Easier is entirely Relative in this case, Judging by the looks of you." Sean said. "You probably don't even know how to do a thundershock." He said, looking at me. He then looked at Cameran. "And I can't even begin to list the things I suspect are wrong with you." He looks at Kaizer and begins to say something, but noticing the Relic Fragment around his neck, he decides to shut up for some reason. "Anyway, let's get on with the tutorial." As we followed them upstairs, I could just barely make out what Noah and Sean were saying to each other.

"I give them a week." Noah whispered.

"I give them three chapters." Sean replied. Once again we hear Something break off in the distance.

When we get up to the Second basement level, they led us to the board on the left side.

"This is the job board." Noah explained to us. "everyone has to start out with this on their first day."

"The board on the right will be explained to you tomorrow by another team." Sean said. "Although I doubt you children will be able to handle this one."

"Hey, who are you calling Children!" Cameran shouted. "You only look a year older than me!"

"Yes, and with that year, I have superiority over you." Sean said. "Now chose your job, or you can quit now, and not embarrass yourself."

I walked over to the board and looked at the jobs. I take one down and read it aloud.

"Hello. My name is Pikachu. A few weeks ago, I was traveling through the Drenched Bluff when I lost my favorite Rainbow scarf, a very hard Item to come by. I went to go get it, but found out that the Bluff had become a Mystery Dungeon. I need an Exploration team's help to get it back."

"Wait a second…" Cameran said. "You mean we're just fetching an item someone else dropped!"

"Lucky you." Sean said "You got an easy Dungeon. When I started out, my first job was in Mt. Bristle. Barely made it out alive. But I went in a Charmander and came out a Charmeleon."

"Well, you three should get to it!' Noah said, much more optimistic of our success than Sean. "If Chatot finds you guys slacking off, He'll have your butts mounted on a wall."

After a few minutes later, we found ourselves at the entrance to Drenched bluff.

"Hey, Kaizer?" I asked, "What's a mystery dungeon? You said something yesterday about having to be out of my tiny mind to go in one."

"A Mystery Dungeon is a Labyrinth distorted by space and time. They can be very long and treacherous. And nearly impossible to get through unless you have a team with you."

"Surely people make maps of them, right?" Cameran asks.

"It's impossible to make a map. Because a Mystery Dungeon changes every time you enter."

"But, that's not possible!" I said.

"It gets worse. Once you enter the second level of a dungeon, there's no turning back. And if you faint, you're stuck in there until someone rescues you, or you starve."

"And they expect us to go through one!" I said.

"Well, as long as you have a team with you, you're safe from most threats a dungeon proposes."

"Well, there are three of us, so we've got a Good chance of getting through." Cameran said. "So, let's go inside!"

Cameran ran inside as fast as he can.

"That was kinda haphazard, wasn't it?" I said.

"Come on, we gotta go after him!" Kaizer said, running in after him. I quickly followed.

**Drenched Bluff 1F**

As we begin traveling through, we are met by several different paths.

"This is gonna be more difficult than I thought." I said. "And there's no sign of Cameran anywhere…"

"We're going to have to check all of these tunnels?" Kaizer asks

"Nah," I said, "He broke the Fourth Wall Earlier. We just need to follow the trail of broken glass" I look around, and sure enough, I find a trail of broken glass leading down one of the pathways. We follow it and find a ladder leading up to the next level.

"Here we are. let's just hope Cameran hasn't gotten his butt kicked yet." I say, Starting to climb up the ladder.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaizer said. "I mean, once we go to the next floor, there's no turning back…"

"C'mon, Kaizer. This is your dream, isn't it? Exploring new places, Discovering new lands. For all we know, this could be the first step to finding where that Relic Fragment came from."

"…Okay." Kaizer said, flying up through the hole in the ceiling, I follow him via ladder a few seconds later. Once we get up to the second floor, the hole we came up through sealed itself.

**Drenched Bluff 2F**

"Wow. When you said no turning back, you weren't kidding." I said. Not two seconds after I said that, a Chingliing came and head butted me in the forehead.

"… DANG IT! WHY DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING!" I prepare for a fight, but the Chingling had knocked itself out with that attack. "What was that about?

"The Pokémon in Mystery dungeons are Extremely territorial. Once they start attacking, they won't stop until either you or it get knocked out. And there's no reasoning with them. They're hardly even sentient."

"How do they end up trapped here?" I asked, as we continued our search for Cameran.

"No one knows for sure. But some signs point to the possibility that they were in the places when they became mystery dungeons. Suddenly a Lileep comes up behind me and uses wrap on me, Squeezing me until I can't breathe.

The Lileep begins to laugh sadistically. "EHAHAHAHAH! Thought you could sneak into My territory, huh!" He begins to squeeze tighter.

"Please! We were just- GAH! We're Just looking for a friend!"

"And When I find him, I'll do the same to him!" Lileep said.

"You Forgot about me!" Kaizer said, throwing a stone at Lileep.

"So you wish to be dealt with, too?" Lileep said, dropping me and dodging the rock.

"Quick, Azura! Use Thunder shock on it!" Kaizer said. At that point in time I was unable to. I was too busy trying to get air back into my lungs, that and I didn't know how to do it on command yet. Suddenly, The Lileep falls to the ground with three long gashes on his back.

"I knew you three would have trouble." Sean said, stepping out of the shadows. "But I didn't realize that it would be this bad."

"You were here! The whole time!" I said.

"Yeah, so? I just saved your sorry rear-ends."

"So you just stood and watched as that thing tried to crush me?"

"I wanted to see if you knew how to get out of it" Sean said. "That's the last time I'm going to save you, by the way."

"But that was the first time." Kaizer said.

"Exactly." Sean said. "You're on your own from here on out." He walked further down the path and left us alone.

"Are you okay?" Kaizer asked me.

"Depends, Me or my pride?" I asked.

Cameran came walking up to us. "What did I miss.

"Darn it, Cameran."

**Drenched Bluff 3F**

"I'm getting kinda hungry…" I thought aloud.

"Mystery dungeons have that effect. They kinda distort time in a way that makes you heal faster, but also empties your stomach faster."

"Unless that has anything to do with food, I'm not sure I care…" Cameran said.

"We can go ahead and take a rest." Kaizer said, sitting down. He took out the Explorer pack given to him at the guild last night. "I think I put a few apples in here…" I wasn't listening anymore. On a fountain towards the back of one of the corridors, something caught my eye.

"I think I found the scarf." I said, heading towards the fountain.

"Finally! We can get out of here!" Cameran said.

I got to the fountain to see that it was a lot bigger up close. "I can't quite reach it. Kaizer, do you think you could fly up there and grab it.

"Sure" he said, flying up to the top of the fountain and grabbing the scarf. "There! The Time Squad's first assignment is Complete!"

"So we can leave, now?" Cameran asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kaizer said. "I've heard that there are seven floors to this place. We're only on the third, I say we keep going!"

"I'm with you, Kaizer." I said.

**A few hours later, back at the Guild**.

"That was amazing!"I said when we got back to the Guild. "I've never seen anyone take out a slowpoke with two fingers and a stick before!"

"I didn't know it was even possible, before I did it." Kaizer said.

"Well, I'll be darned…" Sean said as he watched us walk into the second floor. "You made it out alive."

"Yeah, well, my ribs still hurt." I said back. "But thanks for the save."

A Pikachu walked up to us. "Are you the Time Squad?" He asked.

"That would be us." I responded. "I believe this is yours?" I took out the rainbow scarf.

"Oh, Yes! Thank you!" He said, taking the scarf and kissing me on the cheek. "You have no Idea how worried I was! I checked in every day with the Keckleon Brothers, but they never had one! How can I ever repay you?" He said. After a few seconds of thinking, he turned me around and tied the scarf around my neck. "There. Yeah, It looks much better on you!"

"Um… thanks…?" I said, a bit confused. "But isn't this scarf your prized possession?"

"Yeah. But the thing is, Scarves will get torn or fade, but friends are forever." He said. "You can give me a call if you need help out in the field." He walks out of the room.

"Uh… sure thing…" I said.

"Are you blushing?" Kaizer asked with a chuckle.

"What, um-" at that point Chimecho rang the dinner bell, saving me from the most awkward conversation of my life.

"oh, boy! dinner!" Kaizer said. "We never got a chance to eat back at the Drenched Bluff!"

"Well then, let's go." I said, hoping he wouldn't return to the subject of the affectionate Pikachu.

**Later that Night…**

Kaizer and I ended up having to share a bed again that night.

After a few minutes of silence, Kaizer spoke up.

"Hey, Azura?... Are you up?" He asked.

"Yeah. What is it?"

Today was pretty hectic, wasn't it? Loudred waking us up; my ears are still ringing, by the way, Our First assignment, The look on Pikachu's face when we returned his scarf…" He chuckled. "He sure seemed to like you, didn't he? But he must have been really grateful to have given you that scarf. Seeing him so happy was worth it." Kaizer let out a huge yawn. "Wow. those mystery dungeons take a lot out of you. Good night, Azura…" Kaizer quickly fell asleep and I soon followed.

God, that took forever to type. Mainly because I was working on the uncut version at the same time. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review! Your feedback is welcomed!

-Ashurathehedgehog1995


	5. The Scream

**Chapter 5**

The Scream

The Next morning, we were woken up once again by Loudred's eardum-peircing voice shouting for us to get up

"**TIME TO GET UP, ROOKIES! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AGAIN, DO YA!?" **He shouted at us, leaving the room with us still inside in a daze.

When the Ringing faded from my ears, I sat up. Cameran had taken the whole bed once again, leaving me sharing one with Kaizer. We slowly got up and out of our beds and made our way to the Assembly Room.

We said the usual Creed, Kaizer definitely seemed to be doing better at it than me and Cameran. He must have been practicing before we met. Chatot gave the usual dismissal call, and we were once again wondering what we were supposed to do.

"Ah, Yes." Chatot said "You three still need guidance. Come with me." He led us up the stairs and to the board on the East side of the room this time.

"Weren't we on the other side of the Room last time?" Kaizer asked.

"Yes you were! But today, you'll be doing something off of this board!"

"What's the Difference?" I asked.

"Take a closer look and see for yourself!" He Responded

We looked closer at the board. It had several fliers on it, like the other one, but the fliers on this one had pictures on them. They were pictures of Pokémon.

"Are these famous explorers or something?" Kaizer asked.

"Nope." Chatot replied. "These Pokémon are Outlaws."

We Jumped Back.

"O-OUTLAWS!?" We all shouted.

"Yep! With a Bounty and Everything!"

"You expect us to catch Hardened Criminals!?" Kaizer said.

"Hee-heeee!" Chatot Said. "It's not as difficult as it seems! There's a whole Spectrum of Criminals. Some may be wanted for Murder, others are Petty Thieves. We'll be starting you off with one of the Petty Criminals"

"Oh, thank Arceus…" Kaizer muttered.

"Never the less, you must be prepared! I'll have to have someone show you around. NOAH!"

The Riolu from yesterday runs up to greet us.

"Hi!" Noah said "You called, Mister Chatot?"

"Yes. These are our newest members! Could you take them and show them around town?"

"Sure thing, Mister Chatot!" Chatot flew back downstairs. Noah turned to face us. "Alright, you three! Come with me!"

============  
>Treasure Town<br>============

We entered the Town and I got my first look of the place. It seemed like a nice happy town. Pokémon of all sorts were talking to each other, and spreading the news. Everyone seemed to get along with each other. The Path we were on kept going straight to another part of the town, and it also branched left, leading off to the beach I had met Kaizer on.

"This is the main part of town." Noah said. "It's called Treasure town." He turned and looked out at the Town. "You'd be hard-pressed to find a happier place to live than this!" He pointed at the building that appeared to be modeled after a Duskull. "That's Duskull Bank. He'll hold on to your money so you don't lose it in Dungeons. He's a bit creepy about it, though." Noah then pointed at a tent made to look like an Electrivire "And that's Electrivire's link shop. He'll teach you how to combine your moves into powerful attacks that'll leave your opponents wondering what hit them! HE hasn't been around for the past few Days, though…" Noah began walking us over to a bridge that divided the town in half. "This is the West part of town." He pointed over to a building made to look like a Keckleon. "That's the Keckleon Shop. It's where you can get all sorts of Items to help you out in Dungeons. I'm not quite sure where they get their supplies, but they're VERY protective of them. Don't try to steal from them." He said. "Well, I know you're not the Kind of Pokémon who would steal from others. But if you ever take anything from them, they'll mop the floor with you." Noah then pointed to the building just left of the Shop. "And that's Kangaskahn's storage facility. She'll hold any items you don't need for you while you're in dungeons, that way you won't lose anything in them." Noah turned back around to face us. "And that just about covers it! You might want to get some items from the shop to get ready. I'll wait for you back at the Guild." With that, Noah ran back to the Guild.

"Thanks!" Kaizer called to him. The three of us walked up to the Keckleon shop.

"Welcome!" They both said in Unison.

"What can we do for you?" The green one asked.

"Well, we don't have much money… so I guess just a Joy ribbon, and that Dark blue Scarf."

The Purple Keckleon handed Kaizer the Items. Kaizer put the Joy ribbon on himself and handed the Scarf to Cameran. "It doesn't really do much, but you're the only one of use not wearing anything."

"Mr. Keckleon!" A Voice behind us called. Kaizer, Cameran and I turned to face the source.

"Ah, If it isn't Marill and Azurill!" The Green one said

"What can we do for you?" The Purple one Asked.

"Can we get an Apple, please?" Azurill asks.

"Sure thing!" The green one said turning and grabbing an apple off the shelf behind him and putting it in a package. "Here you are!" He said, handing it to them.

"Thank you Mr. Keckleon!" Azurill said.

"No. Thank You!" The Purple one said. "The two of you are to be admired!"

The two of them walked away, leaving us with the Keckleon Brothers.

"Those two are sisters." The Green Keckleon explained. "Their mother has been sick for a while, and they've been helping to take care of her."

The two sisters came running back.

"Mr. Keckleon!" Azurill called. "We only paid for one, and there are two in here!"

"That one's on us!" The purple Keckleon said. "You two deserve it!"

"Thank you so much!" Marill said. The two turn to walk away again, but Azurill trips over her tail and drops it. I walked over to her and picked it up for her.

"Thank you." She said, retrieving the Apple from me.

As she walked away, I felt myself being overcome with a sudden dizziness. I stumbled a bit as the corners of my vision went dark. _Wha-What's going on…?_ I thought to myself. _Why am I…?_ I felt myself slip into something similar to unconsciousness, but I still felt like I was awake. Everything was dark and quiet. Suddenly, a loud scream pierces the silence.

"_H-H-H… HELP!"_

I snapped back into reality. '_What… What's going on...?' _I looked around _"Did someone just call for help…?'_

"Are you okay?" Kaizer asked me.

"I'm fine. What about the person who just screamed for help?" I asked.

"What scream?" Cameran asked "I didn't hear anything." Cameran looked over at the Keckleon brothers. "Did you two hear anything?"

The two shook their heads. "We didn't hear it, either." They said together.

"You probably just imagined it." Kaizer said.

'_I… I thought I heard something, though… It sounded like… Azurill…"_

"Are you daydreaming? Kaizer asked, chuckling. "C'mon. We should get back to the guild."

The three of us head back to the guild, and on our way we see the two sisters talking with a Drowzee.

"Really!?" Marill said to Drowzee.

"Thank you so much!" Azurill said.

"Please, Please. It's nothing." The Drowzee said.

The three of us walked over to them. "What's going on?" Kaizer asked.

"Well, you see, a while ago we lost our favorite item" Marill said. "It was a Mystic Water item, given to us by our father"

"Mr. Drowzee said he's seen it!" Azurill said happily. "He said he'll help us find it!"

"That's great!" Kaizer said.

"It's really nothing." Drowzee said. "I'm happy to help."

"C'mon! Let's go!" Marill said, barely hiding the excitement in her voice. The three of them walked off, Drowzee accidentally bumping into me as he passed.

"My apologies." He said before continuing on his way.

As I watched him go, I could feel the same sensation from earlier overtaking me.

'_Oh, crap…'_ I thought. _'Not again…'_

"That Drowzee sure is a nice fella. We could use more Pokémon like him at the Guild." I could hear Kaizer say as the corners of my vision faded to black.

I could just barely keep myself upright as the feeling of mixed Consciousness began to overtake me once again. This time, however, there was a flash of light instead of the plain darkness I had seen earlier. When the light fades, I could see Azurill backing up against a wall of rock. And standing over her, was Drowzee.

"_If you keep being difficult it'll mean trouble for you!" _He Shouted at Azurill.

"_H-H-H… HELP!"_ She screamed.

The vision fades and I snap back to reality

Cameran and Kaizer hadn't noticed my staggering and continued to watch as Azurill and Marill left with…

'_Oh, Crap!'_ I thought.

"I hope they find it." Kaizer said, before turning to face me. "Hey, are you alright, Azura?" He asked. "You look like you've just seen a Ghost."

"Y-You won't Believe what I just Saw…" I said. I told him about both of the Visions. How I had gotten Dizzy, and How I'd seen Drowzee cornering Azurill.

"You Saw What!?" He Shouted.

"We have to go rescue them!"

"Are you sure?" Cameran asked, a skeptical look on his face.

"Not that I don't trust you," Kaizer said. "But Drowzee seemed too nice to do something like that. You're probably just stressed out over the fact that we have to take down a criminal today."

'_Could- Could that really be it?... Maybe I am just stressed… No! It can't be! But Drowzee did seem really nice…'_

"C'mon." Kaizer said. "We need to get back to the Guild! Noah's waiting for us!"

"Fine…" I said, following the two of the back to the Guild. Noah was waiting for use at the bottom of the Stairs.

"You three all set?" He asked us.

"Yep!" Kaizer said.

"As ready as we'll ever be I suppose…" I muttered.

"Alright!" Noah said, starting his way up the stairs. "Let's go, then!"

We made our way into the Guild and on to the floor with the boards. We all gathered in front of the Outlaw board.

"So," Kaizer said. "Which one should we choose?

"How about I choose one for you?" Noah suggested. "I've been here longer, so I can spot an easy criminal."

"Just don't pick that Grovyle." Cameran said. "He looks terrifying.

"I agree with you there." Noah said, turning to face the board. As he did, a voice shouted out from behind it.

"**STAND BACK! I'M UPDATING THE LISTINGS!**" It called out.

"What's going on!?" Kaizer asked.

"Relax." Noah said, taking a few steps back. As he did, the Board flipped over and into the wall. "The boards here are on Rotating panels. While the panels are flipped over, Dugtrio puts up new posters, and takes down the posters of criminals that have been caught. It may not be noticed much, but it's an essential part of the Guild!"

The panel flips back over and I take a second to look over the board to see if I could find any easier-looking criminals. As I did, I saw one that nearly made my heart stop.

"Huh?" Kaizer said, looking at me. "What's wrong, Azura? You look like you've seen a ghost again."

"G-g-guys… Look at the one on the Upper left…"

Cameran and Kaizer both look up at the poster my eyes were locked on to.

"Th-There's no way…" Kaizer said.

"I-It can't be!" Cameran said.

"It is…" I said, gripped with fear for the life of Azuril.

"IT'S DROWZEE!" All three of us yell.

"We have to go after them!" Kaizer said, floating up and bolting up and out of the guild.

"Oh, Crap! Azuril's in some Serious Trouble!" Cameran said, following close behind.

"You Three are going after Drowzee?" Noah shouted. "But he's listed as in Intermediate level Criminal! You're only Novices!"

"No time to explain!" I said, as I reached the ladder. "C'mon! We'll need your help." I began ascending the ladder, and I could hear Noah following close behind.

As we reached the surface, Marill frantically ran up to us. She found herself unable to stop and smacked into Cameran, knocking him back down the hole.

"AHHH, YOUUUU BIIIIITCH!" He shouted as he fell.

"You've got to help me!" Marill said. "Azuril and I got separated on Mt. Bristle. I didn't know what to do, so I ran back here.

"They're at Mt. Bristle?" Kaizer asked. Marill Nodded. "Alright, C'mon guys! We've got to save her!"

Kaizer and Noah ran down the stairs. I went back to the entrance to the guild. "C'mon, Cameran! There's no time for messing around! We've got to get going!"

**Later, at Mt. Bristle**

"This is it!" Kaizer said. "This is Mt. Bristle."

"The landscape definitely checks out with my vision!" I said, looking around at the dull gray rocks and dry, cracked ground.

"Alright then, Let's Go!" Kaizer shouted as he ran in. Noah, Cameran and I quickly followed him.

We made our way through the dungeon as quickly as we could without drawing attention from the Dungeoned Pokémon. It became Foggier as we progressed through, until we could barely see 20 feet in front of us. The air began to get clearer again when we neared the peak. I guess we passed through a cloud or something. I could hear voices in the distance.

"Could you… The Item…" One of them said. We were still too far to hear exactly what they were saying.

"Sorry… … Not here…" Said another.

"Huh? Where's… Sister?" We got closer and the voices became easier to hear.

"She's not here. … … all… clever rouse." The fog began to return and it became difficult to see again. " I need you… go through that hole behind you and… Treasure. Just do as I say!"

"B-But…"

"Get Going!" There was no mistaking that voice. No matter how kind and polite it had sounded the last time I'd heard it, the voice was definitely Drowzee's. Through the fog, I could make out the shapes of their silhouettes. "If you keep being difficult it'll mean trouble for you!"

"H-h-h… HELP!"

"Stop Right there!" Kaizer shouted. The fog began to clear up, revealing to us the menacing look on Drowzee's face.

"Let him go, if you know what's good for you!" Noah shouted at the villainous Pokémon.

"How did you!?..." Drowzee stammered.

"Nothing gets past Team Spirit!" I said.

"You-You're an Exploration team!?" Drowzee said, his voice now carrying a hint of fear. A grin came across his face as he looked just to the left of me. "Are you… trembling?" He asked.

I looked over to my left, and Kaizer was standing there. He was shaking a bit. Not a lot, but enough to be noticed.

"Oops…" He muttered.

Drowzee began to chuckle and the chuckle soon grew into a laugh. "You're Just Rookies!" Drowzee said through his laughs. "You four won't last ten seconds!"

"WANNA BET!?" Cameran Shouted.

"Azurill!" I shouted. "Find a place to hide!" Azurill nodded and crawled into the hole behind Drowzee.

"You honestly think you stand a chance?" He stretched his arms out to either side. "Very well then, Team Spirit! COME AT ME!

_To be continued…_


End file.
